Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of servers, in particular to a server system and a limiting mechanism used thereby.
Description of Related Arts
With respect to the existing server, in order to facilitate the maintenance of a server case, the server case is placed on sliding rails of a server rack to draw the server case out of the server rack at any time. However, the sliding rails of the server rack usually play a role of bearing loads and cannot prevent the case from moving in an upward direction. When the case is placed on the sliding rails, the rear half portion of the case is in a non-fixed state. In addition, the internal structures of partial servers can be drawn out. When the server is in a state that the internal structure is drawn out, since a great amount of hard disk modules are mounted at the front portion of the server case, the weight of the front portion of the server case is heavier, the situation of overall imbalance is caused and the rear portion thereof has a trend of uplifting. If a downward force is slightly applied to the drawn-out modules at this moment, the case is possibly caused to be turned over. If a machine exists above the case at this moment, collision will be caused. Both these two situations may cause injuries to users and damages to the machine.